platinumrofandomcom-20200214-history
Armor Cards
Armor Cards in General: *Armor Cards, as stated, are cards that a Player can insert into an Armor. *Armors have a minimum of 0 Slot, to a maximum of 1 slot. *Armor Cards, unlike Weapon Cards,' generally' increases the Player's stats, defense & resistance. *Decarding in pRO does not carry any charges, nor carry any risks, thus feel feel with experimenting different Armors with different cards to get the best effect! It is always good to have Armors of different properties for different situations / monsters. 'Following is a List of Armor Cards that may prove useful and save your rear during your adventure. ' Elemental Property Card *Angeling Card - Enchants an Armor with the Holy Property *Argiope Card - Enchants an Armor With the Poison Property, Def +1 *Bathory Card - Enchants an Armor with the Shadow Property *Dokebi Card - Enchants An Armor with the Wind Property, Def + 1 *Evil Druid Card - Enchants an Armor with the Undead Property, Int + 1, Def + 1 *Ghostring Card - Enchants an Armor with the Ghost Property, Reduce HP Recovery by 25%. *Pasana Card - Enchants an Armor with the Fire property, Def + 1 *Sand Man Card - Enchants an Armor with the Earth Property, Def + 1 *Swordfish Card - Enchant Armors with the Water Property, Def + 1 Status-Inflicting Cards *Brilight Card - +6% chance to auto cast "Silence" on enemy when receiving Physical Damage *Creamy Fear Card - +6% chance to auto cast "Confusion" on enemy when receiving Physical Damage *Dark Frame Card - +6% chance to auto cast "Stone Curse" on enemy when receiving Physical Damage *Demon Pungus Card - +6% chance to auto cast "Sleep" on enemy when receiving Physical Damage *Giant Spider Card - +6% chance to "Poison" the enemy when receiving Physical Damage *Killer Mantis Card - +6% chance to auto cast "Bleeding" on enemy when receiving Physical Damage *Majoruros Card - +6% chance to "Stun" the enemy when receiving Physical Damage *Nightmare Terror Card - +6% chance to auto cast "Curse" on enemy when receiving Physical Damage *Sasquatch Card - +6% chance to auto cast "Freeze" on enemy when receiving Physical Damage *Wraith Dead Card - +6% chance to auto cast "Curse" on enemy when receiving Physical Damage *Garm Card - +50% chance to auto cast "Freeze" on enemy when receiving Physical Damage *Chimera Card - +3% chance to auto cast "Poison" on enemy when receiving Physical Damage. Chance increased to 9% for assassin class. *Disguise Card - +3% chance of Silencing the enemy when receving Physical Damage. If your base VIT is over 77, the chance increases to 9%. *Karakasa Card - +3% chance to Chaos the enemy when receving Physical Damage. If your base STR is over 77, the chance increases to 9%. *Rybio Card - If you receive physical damage, you have 3% chance of Stunning the enemy. If your base DEX is over 77, the chance increases to 9%. Stats-Switching Cards *Venatu Card - For every 18 Base Agi, you gain 1 Luk. *Ancient Mimic Card - For every 18 Base Luk, you gain 1 Agi. *Obsidian Card - For every 18 Base Dex, you gain 1 Vit. *Observation Card - For every 18 Base Vit, you gain 1 Dex. *Shelter Card - For every 18 Base Str, you gain 1 Int. *Egnigem Cenia Card - For every 18 Base Int, you gain 1 Str. Stats Bonus Cards *Thief Bug Card - Agi + 1 *Stemworm Card - Dex + 2 *Poring Card - Luk + 2, Perfect Dodge + 1 *Baby Leopard Card - Luk +3 HP Bonus Cards *Roda Frog Card - Maximum HP + 400, Maximum SP + 50 *Yellow Novus Card - Maximum HP + 500, HP Recovery + 10% *Pupa Card - Maximum HP + 700 (Official Effect), Maximum HP + 1500 (pRO Effect) *Remover Card - Maximum HP + 800. *HP decreases with the Refine Rate of the armor. HP Recovery + 10% *Succubus Card - Maximum HP + 1000, HP recovery - 20%, Vit - 3 *Peco Peco Card - Maximum HP + 10% *Tao Gunka Card - Maximum HP + 100%, Def - 50, M.Def - 50 Attack Bonus Cards *Gloom Under Night Card - +40% Damage Vs. Holy Property, Shadow Property, Angel Race, and Demon Race monsters Porcellio Card - Atk + 25, Def - 5 Status-Immunity Cards *Marc Card - Gains Immunity Vs. Frozen Status, +5% resistance Vs. Water Property. Others *Orc Lord Card - Enables the reflection of 30% of all physical melee damage. Category:Miscellaneous Guides Category:Guides